


One final wedding

by Got7AreAngels



Category: GOT7
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, I Tried, ILoveNora, M/M, ohmygod, there needs to be more MarkBum, they are so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got7AreAngels/pseuds/Got7AreAngels
Summary: In where Jaebum is a wedding planner and Mark a costumer. And oh yeah, they were lovers in the past.Jaebum is a famous -and may he say prety good- wedding planner. His first love and ex boyfriend Mark happens to need one to plan his upcoming wedding. Will they fall in love all over again? Or will hearts be broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm chapter one, enjoy! I am sorry it is a little bit on the short side?  I will make the next chapters longer. feel free to leave me comments! good ones or tips to help me improve :D !

It was 7.30 a.m sharp when Jackson shoved the key through the hole of the company building. Jackson always arrived first to open up. He was happy enough his boss trusted him to do the job. And why shouldn't he? He was really good at what he did. He opened the door and walked inside, holding two coffees in his free hand. He closed the door behind him and  turned the lights on and the alarm off. Things like these, he did them automatically by now. He placed the coffees down onto his desk and started preparing for the day. Small tasks such as turning on the computer, preparing papers and such. 

It looked like he had finished just on time as the door swung open not too long before opening time. "Morning boss" Jackson greeted into his usual cheerful tone.  "Morning" came a short reply. Jackson knew he wasn't much of a morning person, but he knew better than letting that bother him. He stood up from behind his desk. " One coffee for me, and one for you, Bummie"  he continued, handing him his coffee. He earned a grunt in return. "Not here Jacks"  Jaebum said, taking the coffee from Jackson. Ever since he had hired him, he had tried to set up a business relation, but Jackson didn't seem to listen and most of the time Jaebum just gave up and let him do whatever he wants. As long as he got the job done it was fine anyway. He should know better then trying to change Jackson Wang. It was his fault for hiring his best friend in the first place.

He took a sip from his coffee. He tried not to make a habit of drinking it since it was actually bad for you,  but he functioned way better after he drank a cup of the dark liquid.  "Anyway, what have you got for me today?" Jaebum looked at his assistant expectantly. Jackson handed him the files he had prepared earlier. "Your appointent with Miss Park has been pushed back to 11 instead of 12 "Jackson told him. "Also, you have to call Miss Jung today, she fired the caterer, second time." Jaebum sighed. That girl was never in her right state of mind. "Better go fix it.. _.again_.." he mumbled in annoyance as he made his way to his office, closing the door behind. Jackson went on with his tasks for the day. If Jaebum needed him he knew where to find him. 

Hours went by and Jackson just finished lunch when the door of Jaebum his office opened, "Jackson get my coa---" he stopped mid sentence when he realised Jackson was already holding his coat, ready for Jaebum to slip in it right away, which he did.. "Are you going to confirm the venue ?" Don't forget to be back on time for your 3 o' clock appointment with a new client" Jackson reminded him. This girl had called about 2 weeks ago and she was really lucky Jackson was able to fit her in since they had a cancellation. Jaebum nodded as he walked away and stepped ouf ot the building. This wasn't supposed to take long anyway, he would surely be back on time with minutes to spare. He stepped into his car and drove off to his destination.

Jackson was busy answering calls and typing away on his computer. The phone was ringing like crazy and Jackson kept filling or adjusting Jaebum 's schedule. Spring is right around the corner. The perfect season to get married. It was good for business, but bad for Jackson's stress level.   
The door opened and Jaebum stepped in, widely on time for his next appointment. "Welcome back" Jackson greeted,. " Did everything go well ?"   
Jaebum nodded, he took of his coat and hung it back into place. "She thought it was perfect, guess it will be a success after all." Jackson grinned. "I'm happy to hear" he said as he watched Jaebum walk towards his office. He liked it a lot when Jaebum was happy. 

It was near 3 as the door opened again, a young man and woman walking in. Jackson looked up for a second. Right, the new clients. Good thing Jackson had already prepared for everything. He liked to be a few steps ahead of things. Jackson put on his best smile as they walked over to his desk giving a small bow. "Uh..good afternoon, may I help you?" The woman smiled." Hello, we had an appointment at 3'o clock with mister Im." she said as she looked at Jackson who was  now staring at his computer screen." Ah yes I see. You must be Im Nayeon, with the future husband mister..?" "Tuan"  the man finished his sentence. Jackson nodded. " Mister Tuan." Jackson grinned." Please, take a seat at the sofa and make yourself at ease while I announce your arrival." So they did and the woman started to talk enthousiastically to her future husband. Jackson walked up to Jaebum's office, knocking on the door. 

"The door is open!" came the reply and Jackson stepped in, closing the door behind him for their privacy.  "Miss Im has arrived " he announced.  Jaebum nodded. "You can send her in. I'm all set." he replied. Jackson nodded. "One thing, she didn't came alone, like she said she would, so I hope that won't be a problem."   
"Jackson, it's fine. It's not the first time this happened. You can send them in"  Jackson nodded and walked out through the door to fetch them. 

Jaebum fixed his tie one last time and stood up from his chair, ready to greet them. It didn't take long before they came walking through the door, Jackson staying in the door opening. "Boss this is Miss Im Nayeon and Mister Tuan. Jaebum's lips curled up into a smile as he took a small bow. "Hello welcome, please take a seaa---" _wait Tuan!? as in..Mark Tuan!?"_ Jaebum froze.  _No way, it was really him?  It can't be true, he was dreaming. Mark, as in his first love ? Shit, it was really him. There was no way Jaebum could ever forget that face. How long has it been since he last saw him? 5 years? maybe even longer. Okay, relax, Jaebum. Just...act normal. How could he act normal, he was speaking to himself in his head_.  
"Hyung?" a voice woke him from his thoughts. It was Jackson's. He stood in the door opening, looking at him in slight confusion. Right, great first impression so far. He cleared his throat. He really lost his cool there for a moment." Sorry about that" he decided to go with being oblivious. The couple in from of him smiled. However, she had a clear, visible glint in her eyes. "Like I was saying..have a seat" he spoke as cool as he could, looking at the door as he signaled with his eyes that it was okay for Jackson to leave. This was going to be a long hour. 


	2. The worst interview ever, according to Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, hope you enjoy. sorry the short is still short XD

_Still as beautiful as ever...._

Im Jaebum never looses his calm and chic appearance. Except that he did, just now, In front of Mark Tuan. Like how he did back then as well. It seems Mark just has that kind of effect on him. And Jaebum hated that. He hated it for as long as he could remember. However back then, Mark couldn't get enough of it, enjoying those moments to the fullest. Jaebum smiled inwardly reminiscing the good moments. However, another part of him reminded himself that he was working now and was supposed to act like a professional. Professionals don't bring up old feelings. They act like feelings don't matter. And in this case, after such a long time they shouldn't anymore. His so called 'cold heart' is probably why he was so good at what he did. He didn't let his emotions control his actions. He had always been doing his job like a professional. There is no need for this time to be different. 

He slipped into his seat once the two in front of him were seated. His trembling knees showed him he needed to sit down, but he politely waited for his cliënts to sit first. Image is pretty much everything, Though, positive his image in front of these two is already ruined.   "So uhm...welcome" he starts, the corners of his lips curling up into a small smile. But his eyes definetely didn't follow. He noticed pretty well that Mark was looking at him. Jaebum knew that look all too well. That mischievous, playful glint in his eyes, his mouth forming a small grin. It didn't take Jaebum long to figure it out. Mark remembered too, He must be remembering, it possibly couldn't be anything else.

  "It is so nice to finally meet you, mister Im."I am Nayeon, and this is Mark, my fiancé." The woman now intoduced as Nayeon spoke. "I am such a big fan, it is really an honor !" she slightly raised her voice in enthousiasm. Jaebum smiled in confirmation. Not to sound cocky or anything, but it wasn't the first time this happened. Girls, and also boys from everywhere out of Korea came over to his business quite often because they wanted him and him only to do their wedding, Jaebum was flattered, he really was, but he was also getting a little tired every now and then. "Great" he simply said. He hardly ever got close with cllënts, and he specially didn't want to get close with these ones. "I mean, thank you" it came out more gentle this time. 

Jaebum wanted to start and get this over with, however she seemed to have different plans as she started to ramble about how her married friends had recommended him since he had planned their wedding as well. And yes, they were still happily together. So now she definetely had to come to him, having high expectations. If all her friends were still happy, positive the same was going to happen to her and well, Mark. 

Speaking of him, he just had been sitting there quietly, smiling softly as he just nodded his head every now and then. He was mostly silent and she was talkative. Guess the saying ' Opposites attract' was really suitable here. Mark placed his hand on Nayeon's and entangled their fingers, softly squeezing her palm.  "Honey, maybe we should give other people a chance to speak as well" he chuckled. He was indicitating towards Jaebum, for sure. Nayeon giggled, and Jaebum cringed a tiny little bit. "That's right, I'm so sorry " she said. " Please, go on." She smiled. She really just got caught up in her excitement.

Jaebum cleared his throat, "Right uhm.."  There was a small pause. "Since you are already very familrar with my work, why don't we just get straight to work, then?"  He suggested, opening a new document on his computer to take notes. "H-have you decided on a venue yet?"

 Thankfully after that, the conversation loosened up rather quickly. Jaebum asked them questions which they answered as accurate as possible. Well, it was mostly her doing the talking, but Jaebum didn't mind. In most cases, women already have their dream wedding planned. And as the husband to be....well, you basically had not much choice but to nod along and agree. Sure there must be some things they both agreed on. Jaebum's personally thinks that of you really love someone , it doesn't matter how you get married, as long as you do and get to be together for eternity.  But he wasn't here for giving personal advice. He was here to do a job.

He paused for a moment to straighten his tie, a few beads of sweat dripping over his forehead as he felt Mark's intense gaze pierce through him. He must be mistaken, right? Mark must be really getting through his head . Ignoring would be the best option, but Jaebum couldn't help but wonder what the other male would be thinking about right now. Right now, time was ticking by way too slowly and it was geting frustrating. The only good point for now is that he already has plenty of information to work with. Honestly, he could do with less. He probably prefered less....well, details, that is.

 ---------------------------------------------

_Mark's p.o.v_

Mark grinned softly to himself. To be honest, at first he had seen none of this coming. Nayeon just had a great wedding in her mind and her friends had suggested her this succesful weddingplanner to help out. He had been easy to persuade and so here he was, sitting next to his wife-to-be, in front of Im Jaebum, his _**ex**_ lover ; how awkward. 

He studied the younger's face .He seemed somewhat nervous. It amused Mark. They were staring at each other like they were having a silent conversation. They were on to each other, but neither of them would speak up about it. At least not for now. Mark also noticed that even after all this time, Jaebum hasn't changed at all. His appearance was still incredibly beautiful and for a second, Mark felt insecure. 

Boy, how Jaebum was struggling. It was somewhat entertaining. But Mark also felt a little bad. It wasn't everyday that situations like these happened and even though he didn't show it, he too was having a hard time.  
He connected his hand with Nayeon's and squeezed it, aksing her to be quiet for a moment as she was just babbling on. He loved her, he really did, but she had no idea how uncomfortable the situation was. Mark bit back a smirk when the usually chic man in front of him stuttered out the next question.

After that, they just spend most of their time answering. Well Nayeon did. He just nodded along, taking a glance at Jaebum every now and then.That Nayeon did most of the talking, he didn't mind it one bit. 

\--------------------

 

The hour that had crept by very slowly is finally almost to an end. There were only a few minutes left on the clock and Jaebum couldn't be more thankful. He had more then enough he could work with and he decided now was a good time he could wrap things up. He saved his notes and closed it. "Alright, I have what I need, leave the rest to me". I would like to thank you for coming Mr. Tuan and Mrs. Im"  he smiled. Well actually, he forced a smile.  He stood up and made a proper 90 degree bow. "I'll be in touch". 

Nayeon smiled her widest smile. She had no doubt she had made the right choice. "I have faith in you, mister Im!"  
  "Please, call me Jaebum."   
"Alright, we will see you around Jaebum-ssi "! Jaebum nodded. Mark's short 'goodbye' didn't go unnoticed

He fell back into his chair once they left, releasing a big sigh. He felt relieved for sure. He snatched a tissue fro the issue box on his desk and used it to dab his forehead before throwing it into the bin. He survived!

He practically jumped up when there was a knock on he door, startled. _"What now?"_   he thought. "Jackson I swear to god -----" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as Mark stood in the door opening. "Uhm sorry, I forgot my phone.."  the blond said softly.

"Oh, sure...go ahead" Jaebum gestured, the corners of his lips curved up into a tiny smile. He watched how Mark walked towards his desk grabbing phone from the chair he was sitting on a few minutes ago. Jaebum lifted one eyebrow as he wached Mark absentmindedly, his hands resting on top of his mahogany desk. Mark seemed a bit...hesitant before turning away. He tightened his grip around the device before slipping it back into his pocket. He looked at the younger male who now wore a slight confused expression on his face. Still dead silent.  
"Uhm...I...."  the blond said. He wasn't starting right. He had a lot of things he wanted to say and also a lot of tings he did _**not**_  want to say. Jaebum seemed a lot calmer then  before. Mark wondered if the reason might be that it was only the two of them now. "You look well, Jaebum-ah" Mark said softly. He really tried to be careful with his words. He bit onto his bottom lip. Feeling a bit anxious now that the expression on Jaebum's face changed, seeming beyond pissed.

Jaebum never had been a hard man to read. Especially with his bad temper issues, The way his jaw clenched, those sharp, yet fierce squinted eyes. Jaebum definetely was mad. "You too, Mark hyung"  yet his response was very calm. There was even a small hint of a smile on his face now, but Mark knew he was faking it. Jaebum was really bad at faking happiness. Why Jaebum was pissed? Mark could think of a few. One he knew for certain, Jaebum was pissed at him. He forgot how fast the youngers mood could change.

"I will see you later" Jaebum said softly and Mark nodded, waving the other male goodbye once more before taking his leave. Once he finally left his office, he said his respectful goodbye to the assistant behind the desk before he catched up with Nayeon and dismissed from the buillding together. This could turn out...pretty interesting. Hiring his ex boyfriend for a job like this. He just hoped the air was clear and Jaebum had no intention to antagonize his future. _But boy, did he look good. Not that that was related to the matter or whatsoever_. It was almost as he had missed him, and for a moment, Mark felt his stomach twirling. 0

\--------

When Mark had left his office, Jaebum immediately let his head fall onto his desk, uncertain if he was relieved or just mostly embarassed. He survived. And he didn't look like a complete idiot, did he?  It certainly had been quite an event to see Mark again after all this time. Jaebum wasn't sure what to feel. He felt..something for sure. A little anger for sure. But there was more. It was so vague and mixed, Jaebum wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he just realised he had missed Mark more then he was willing to admit. It didn't matter, because Mark was about to get happily married, so that proved he wasn't thinking about him anymore.

He jumped up when someone knocked on his door. It was Jackson. "Is everything alright, Hyung?"  Jaebum frowned.

"Everything's fine, Jackson."

"Are you sure?" 

Jaebum nodded. He knew exactly what Jackson was aiming for. He didn't know how Jackson found out, but what he did know was Jackson always found out about everything. "Let's go for a drink" the younger suggested. Jaebum opened his mouth to speak but Jackson was quick to interrupt. "I have already cleared out your schedule."  Jaebum smirked. " Well, I can't argue anymore, then." he glanced at the clock. It was already after 4 p.m. Good to call it a day. It would be nice to have the night off for a change.

When he was sure he had saved all his files, he shut down his computer and stood up. "Let's close up, then"  Jackson nodded excitedly. He always enjoyed spending time with his best friend. Yes, he may also be his boss, but that never had changed much in their relationship. Jackson still had been his annoying and cheerful self as ever, the type Jaebum pretended to hate. 

Once the both of them had slipped into their coats and locked the door behind, Jackson went off work mode and cheerfully wrapped an arm around Jaebum's, dragging him along. And Jaebum, he just grimaced and went along with it, because as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed Jackson's company. And for now, he really needed that drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I don't know Nayeon's character very well. I just tried to find a girl who would be a nice match for Mark. It could have been anyone, really ! 


End file.
